Twisted Fate/rozwój
Twisted Fate to niesławny karciarz i oszust, który zwiedził większość zakątków znanego świata, uczestnicząc w grach hazardowych i czarując naiwnych, czym zyskał zarówno podziw, jak i wrogość bogatych i głupich. Rzadko traktuje sprawy serio, a każdy dzień wita z szyderczym uśmiechem i niefrasobliwym wdziękiem. Twisted Fate zawsze ma asa w rękawie, w każdej możliwej dziedzinie życia. Urodził się wśród nomadów mieszkających na rzece Serpentine. Od małego uczono go magii kart, wkrótce też poznał smak nienawiści. Jego pobratymców tolerowano ze względu na egzotyczne towary, którymi handlowali, jednakże większość mieszkańców tej okolicy obawiała się ich obcych zwyczajów. Gdziekolwiek nomadowie przybili na kolorowych barkach, byli mile widziani jedynie przez krótki czas. Jego rodzice twierdzili, że zawsze tak było, i nie przeciwstawiali się takiej sytuacji, przez co serce chłopca bezustannie wypełniała gorycz. Pewnego razu mężczyźni, którzy stracili swe fortuny poprzez uczestnictwo w grach hazardowych organizowanych w namiotach rzecznego ludu, wrócili w środku nocy, trzymając w dłoniach drewniane pałki. W ich żyłach płynął tani bimber. Pobili mieszkańców barek, zmuszając do odwrotu i obrzucając stekiem wyzwisk, aż w końcu obrócili swą broń przeciwko rodzinie chłopca, który nie mógł dłużej na to patrzeć i postanowił się bronić. Przepędził mężczyzn, zdając szybko ciosy ich własnymi maczugami. Dumny z siebie chłopiec zdziwił się jednak, gdy jego pobratymcy obrócili się przeciwko niemu. Zemsta niezgodna była z ich rzecznym kodeksem, a każdego, kto go złamał, czekać mogła tylko jedna kara – wygnanie. Chłopiec, którego cały świat zawalił się tamtej nocy, patrzył bezradnie, jak barki odpływają, zostawiając go z niczym. Po raz pierwszy w życiu był kompletnie sam. Minęły lata, a chłopiec stał się mężczyzną, wędrującym od miasta do miasta w poszukiwaniu szulerni, w których wykorzystywał swoje nadprzyrodzone zdolności karciane, by zarobić trochę grosza na życie, przy okazji pozbawiając pieniędzy dumnych, aroganckich i okrutnych. Choć był na tyle ostrożny, by zawsze pozwolić przeciwnikom wygrać parę rozdań, wkrótce poznał też inne sposoby na dopięcie swego, gdy liczna rzesza niezadowolonych oponentów postanowiła odzyskać utracone fortuny. Podczas jednej z rozgrywek poznał niejakiego . Widząc w nim bratnią duszę, postanowił połączyć z nim siły. Przez wiele lat duet ten siał w Valoranie prawdziwy zamęt. Z każdym oszustwem, szwindlem i skokiem mężczyzna szukał coraz to niebezpieczniejszych sposobów, by sprawić, że karty posłuszne będą jego woli. Skończyło się to jednak źle, gdy podczas nieudanego skoku Graves został pojmany, a rzeczny nomada uszedł bez szwanku. Do dziś pozostaje zagadką, co dokładnie wydarzyło się tamtej nocy i jakie miało to konsekwencje dla obu mężczyzn, szuler bowiem nigdy o tym nie mówi. Pragnąc zacząć od nowa, postanowił porzucić swoje prawdziwe imię i przybrał nowe – Twisted Fate. Od tamtej pory Twisted Fate stara się regularnie uczestniczyć w grach hazardowych zarówno na salonach, jak i w mordowniach odwiedzanych przez siebie miast, zdobywając po drodze niezliczone bogactwa. Nikt jednak nie wie, na co wydaje wygraną (nie licząc eleganckich ubrań) ani czemu pragnie zgromadzić tak wielką fortunę. Niejeden raz nagłaśniano sprawę jego aresztowań, ale w Runeterze nie ma chyba celi, z której nie byłby w stanie się wymknąć. Twisted Fate zawsze znika wraz z nastaniem świtu, zostawiając jedynie szyderczą wizytówkę jako jedyne świadectwo swojego pobytu. Wytropienie Twisted Fate'a było prawie niemożliwe. Potrafił rzekomo rozpłynąć się w powietrzu za każdym razem, gdy otoczyli go wrogowie. Zaiste, wyjątkowo użyteczna umiejętność w przypadku kogoś, kto odebrał złoto tysiącom osób... Stara Mimo, że Twisted Fate urodził się w ubogiej cygańskiej rodzinie, udało mu się hazardem wypracować drogę do bogactwa. Był mistrzem kart w szemranym towarzystwie graczy z Demacii i Noxus. Władze niejednokrotnie go ścigały, lecz za każdym razem, gdy byli o włos od złapania oszusta, on zawsze znalazł sposób by im umknąć . Mimo sprzyjającego losu nigdy nie wygrał tego, czego prawdziwie pożądał – umiejętności kontrolowania magii. Gdy Twisted Fate dowiedział się, że w Zaun przeprowadzają eksperyment, który mógłby mu w tym pomóc, zrobił to, co każdy bogaty hazardzista na jego miejscu by uczynił – poszedł na całość i zgłosił się na ochotnika. Eksperyment przeprowadzał wątpliwej sławy Dr Xavier Rath, który uprzedził Twisted Fate'a, że stawka za uczestnictwo może być wysoka. Mógł się już na zawsze zmienić lub nie odczuć żadnej różnicy albo zginąć tragicznie. Ból jednak był nieodłącznym elementem niezależnie od wyniku. Nie było to jednak dużą przeszkodą na drodze hazardzisty; był pełen nadziei. Twisted Fate wziął udział w eksperymencie, znosząc cierpienie, które było ceną za spełnienie jego marzenia. Jednak po wszystkim okazało się, że nie przyniosło to żadnych efektów. Cygański kanciarz wpadł w szał, lecz zanim zdołał wybić całą drużynę, niespodziewanie teleportował się mile od miejsca, w którym się akurat znajdował. Na jego twarzy zagościł złośliwy uśmieszek, gdy zrozumiał, że po raz kolejny los się do niego uśmiechnął. Swoim szczęściem i zawadiackim urokiem uraczył Institute of War. Wiele osób wybiera go na swojego bohatera – zwłaszcza ci, których ciągnie do hazardu. Po dziś dzień Twisted Fate unikał nieuchronnej konfrontacji z Dr Rath. Mistrz Kart wie, że kiedyś to jednak nastąpi. Rozwój Twisted Fate OriginalSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy podstawowy portret Twisted Fate'a Twisted Fate OriginalSkin old2.jpg|Drugi podstawowy portret Twisted Fate'a Twisted Fate OriginalSkin old3.jpg|Trzeci podstawowy portret Twisted Fate'a Twisted Fate PAXSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy portret Twisted Fate'a z Pax Twisted Fate JackOfHeartsSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy portret Waleta Kier Twisted Fate'a Twisted Fate JackOfHeartsSkin_old2.jpg|Drugi portret Waleta Kier Twisted Fate'a Twisted Fate MagnificentSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy portret Niesamowitego Twisted Fate'a Twisted Fate TangoSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy portret Twisted Fate'a Tango Twisted Fate HighNoonSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy portret Twisted Fate'a w Samo Południe Twisted Fate MusketeerSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy portret Twisted Fate'a Muszkietera Twisted Fate TwistOfFate model 1.jpg|Model Twisted Fate'a 1 (Twist of Fate) w wykonaniu Daniela Moreno Diaza) Twisted Fate TwistOfFate model 2.jpg|Model Twisted Fate'a 2 (Twist of Fate) w wykonaniu Daniela Moreno Diaza) Graves & Twisted Fate Login Screen still.png|Nieruchomy ekran logowania Twisted Fate'a Graves & Twisted Fate Gold Rush promo.jpg|Graves i Twisted Fate – promo angielskiej wersji Gorączki Złota (w wykonaniu Antonio de Luca) Bilgewater Burning Tides Reckoning.jpg|Okładka Bilgewater: The Reckoning Twisted Fate Cutpurse concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Rzezimieszka Twisted Fate'a (w wykonaniu Samuela Thompsona) Wizualna aktualizacja PostUlepszenie modelu: Twisted Fate, Mistrz Kart NeeksNaman'a dodany dnia 3 października 2012 roku: Wytrawnych karciarzy z całego świata z pewnością ucieszy wiadomość, że w kolejnym patchu model Twisted Fate zostanie ulepszony. Mistrz Kart jest klasycznym bohaterem, który należy do stałego grona ulubieńców graczy z całego świata. Los uśmiechnął się do naszego najpopularniejszego szulera – otrzymuje on nowy model i odświeżone tekstury, efekty dźwiękowe, efekty zaklęć oraz głos. Każda ze skórek Twisted Fate została dostosowana do udoskonalonej postaci. Ulepszenia widoczne są więc w każdym aspekcie tego bohatera. Twisted Fate ma także nowe, zmysłowe ruchy, zainspirowane najnowszą modą na taniec. 400px|center Bilgewater: Morze w Ogniu Akt I – Starzy Znajomi, Starsze Nawyki Robota left|70px }} Aby odblokować ikonę należało: #''Zdobyć 25000 sztuk złota w trybie ARAM'' #''Zdobyć 50 asyst w dowolnym trybie'' Akt II – Nie Ma Ucieczki Nad Otchłanią left|70px Twisted Fate spogląda w dół nad barierką. Pod mostem biegną dwie liny. Hałaśliwe i zardzewiałe wiadra przewożą kawałki morskiego potwora do bazarów w Bilgewater. Jeśli szczęście go nie opuści, może uda mu się z nich skorzystać. . Jest tylko jedna droga| }} Aby odblokować ikonę należało: #''Zabić 200 stworów w trybie ARAM'' #''Trzy razy zwyciężyć w dowolnym trybie'' Akt III – Taniec z Brodatą Damą Naprawianie Błędów left|70px Wściekły Graves początkowo nie chce uwierzyć w to, co mówi Fate, ale zimne i ciężkie kajdany zmieniają jego nastawienie. Graves wie, że nawet Fate nie jest tak zdolny, by kłamać w takiej sytuacji. Uwolniony z okowów uczucia zdrady odwraca się i wyjmuje kartę, którą znalazł przy magazynie. Jemu pewnie nie da się uciec, ale może ocalić Fate'a. }} Aby odblokować ikonę należało: #''Dwa razy wygrać w trybie Awanturnicy Czarnego Rynku przy użyciu nowych przedmiotów'' #''Sześć razy wygrać w trybie Awanturnicy Czarnego Rynku i zatrudnić czterech różnych najemników'' Gorączka Złota center|450px Zastanawialiście się kiedyś, co by się stało w alternatywnej Runeterze, w której Bilgewater rządziliby streamerzy? Pora się o tym przekonać!Szykujcie się na Gorączkę Złota! 4. sierpnia o godzinie 14:00 czasu polskiego rachunki zostaną wyrównane, rywalizacje się zaognią, a to wszystko w imię łupów! Drużyny reprezentujące dwóch cieszących się złą sławą bandytów, i , zmierzą się w walce podczas liczącej pięć meczów gry na Butcher's Bridge. Oglądajcie ich zmagania, aby dowiedzieć się, która drużyna wyjdzie z tego starcia zwycięsko. Kapitan '''Nervarien' stanie po stronie Mistrza Kart, natomiast Graves będzie reprezentowany przez admirała Disa.'' Wyjątkową rzeczą podczas tego starcia jest to, że poza próbą odniesienia zwycięstwa, jeżeli drużynom uda się wypełnić po drodze pewne cele (przelanie pierwszej krwi, niszczenie wież, serie zabójstw), będą zdobywać złote monety. Gdy pięć meczów się zakończy, zdobyte monety zostaną podliczone i ogłosimy zwycięzcę. Wkrótce będziecie mogli zapoznać się z Gorączką Złota, a póki co okażcie wsparcie swoim ulubionym streamerom wysyłając słowa zachęty, prace inspirowane Bilgewater oraz ogólne pogaduszki z hasztagiem '#bwgoldrush'.'' ''Gorączka Złota to najbardziej wystrzałowe wydarzenie związane z Morzem w Ogniu. Niech wygra najlepsza załoga! en:Twisted Fate/Development Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów